


Si Tasi

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Animal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Yuuri, Victor, and Makkachin adopt a puppy.





	Si Tasi

**Author's Note:**

> berawal di sebuah chat membahas tentang sitasi dan akhirnya muncul ginian.

Tasi adalah seekor anjing kecil di sebuah pet shelter. Pudel yang entah kenapa ditelantarkan oleh pemilik lamanya itu telah menetap selama tiga bulan bersama hewan-hewan lainnya di tempat kecil itu. Setiap hari ia menatap dari balik jeruji kandangnya, lorong dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dan dingin. Tempat itu tidak buruk, sama sekali tidak, ia mendapat makan dan perhatian yang cukup dari relawan dan pekerja part time di shelter. Tapi Tasi merindukan kehangatan sebuah rumah, tempat dimana ia bisa hidup bersama pemilik yang menyayanginya dan bisa ia sayangi pula. Setiap malam ia berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. 

 

... 

 

Setiap hari ia melihat manusia datang silih berganti untuk melihat dan mengadopsi penghuni shelter tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang memilihnya. Tasi berusaha untuk tak berkecil hati, namun setelah tiga bulan lebih, ia mulai bertanya, "Apa tak ada yang mau mencintaiku?" 

 

Hingga datanglah dua orang manusia bersama seekor anjing pudel besar. Anjing itu terlihat sudah tua. Saat relawan shelter mengantar dua manusia itu ke ruang bermain dimana Tasi dan anjing lainnya menikmati waktu mereka di luar kandang, Tasi kebingungan. Untuk apa dua manusia ini datang apabila mereka telah memiliki anjing? Lalu suatu pikiran terlintas dalam benaknya, "Oh tidak! Apakah mereka akan meninggalkan anjing tua itu disini?" 

 

Sebelum rasa iba mengisi hatinya, anjing tua itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ya, tanpa memerhatikan anjing lain disana, ia justru mendekati Tasi. Sang pudel tua pun kemudian mengelilingi dirinya, menjilati kepala dan pipinya, dan mengajaknya bermain. Tasi senang. Anjing itu ramah sekali. 

 

Saat anjing muda dan tua itu bermain, dua manusia yang datang itu tersenyum ke arah mereka. 

 

"Tampaknya Makkachin sudah memilih untuk kita, Victor," kata manusia berkacamata kepada manusia berambut silver yang lebih tinggi. 

 

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita adopsi dia saja!" manusia bernama Victor itu menyahut. 

 

Mereka pun menoleh kepada relawan shelter untuk menanyakan detail dan syarat adopsi. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengurus hal tersebut tapi Tasi tak menyadarinya. Anjing tua itu masih asik bermain bersamanya. 

 

Tak lama setelah itu, dua manusia itu kembali ke dalam ruangan. Tasi dan Makkachin saat itu sedang berbaring berdekatan, rasa lelah tak bisa lagi dihiraukan. 

 

Manusia berkacamata duduk di lantai dekat Tasi berbaring. Dengan mata mengantuk Tasi melihat manusia itu tersenyum padanya. 

 

"Ayo, ikut kami ke rumah barumu," ia mendengar manusia itu berkata. 

 

Manusia lain yang bersamanya ikut pula duduk dan bahkan memeluk anjing tua yang bernama Makkachin itu. Manusia ini berkata, "Makkachin akan senang sekali kalau kau tinggal bersama kami." 

 

Oh. Tasi kini mengerti. Mereka datang bukan untuk meninggalkan anjing itu disini. Mereka datang bersama karena mereka menganggap Makkachin adalah bagian dari keluarga mereka yang memiliki hak pula untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan hidup bersama mereka. "Dan mereka memilihku," Tasi berpikir dalam hati. Ia sungguh bahagia. 

 

...

 

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah barunya, Tasi berpikir, "Aku akhirnya dapat merasakan kehangatan lagi." 

 

> THE END


End file.
